


You're his savior, he's your cure.

by Fantaizies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, First Time, Illustrations, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, heal by banging, trying to hold back cum, you’re both in need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaizies/pseuds/Fantaizies
Summary: In which you' ve been living alone in a mysterious kingdom for a few years.You often see him hanging around Hylia Lake.And then one day, you finally get to know him...Hi, I' d like to apologize again for the grammatical mistakes and the wobbly vocabulary lolI've been writing in English for only a few months now and I hope to improve with time and practice, so don't hesitate to leave your thoughts! ^_^
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You're his savior, he's your cure.

The rain is torrential, endless, surging down the river leading to Lake Hylia.

You've always loved the rain, its soft melody pounding on the roof of your modest isolated house upstream from the lake. A greengill fish soup is simmering on the fire in the chimney, its scent filling your house as you stir the bottom of the pot thinking that it' s almost time to add some wild medicinal herbs.  
The bad weather did not spare you and you are suffering. While searching your pots in your small kitchen, you then realize that you have no more of this healing plant left. Although you like the rain, in your state, the plan to go out by this weather does not enchant you very much But you really need this grass, so you have no other choice.  
You put on your long cape and pull your hood over your head, your basket on your arm, you take your courage in both hands and go out in the heavy rain. It's a long walk to the higher woods, the rocky and foamy ground is slippery, you get a coughing fit and your fever gets higher in the cold weather.  
But luckily, you finally reach the shrubs at the woods edge. Leaning against a tree, you take the time to catch your breath, exhausted. The solitary life was not always easy, especially in those moments of weakness, when you needed someone to take care of you, but you didn't choose this life yourself.  
Your trembling hands are picking herbs from the bushes, as you think back to that day, when a strange vortex pulled you into the depths of the lake where you spent your childhood vacation. Taking you away from your life, your family, your world, to find yourself here, alone, in this unknown realm. You floated half-drowned on Lake Hylia, drifting to shore, lucky in your misfortune to be still alive.

Your basket is nearly full...

In the days following your coming into this world, you tried to find help, but as you ventured out into the land, you found strange and dangerous creatures and narrowly escaped from them. The few people you met told you that you were in the kingdom of Hyrule, and listening to your story, you sounded like a fool and you got no help.  
You were and remain alone...

A few years have passed, you decided to stay by the lake, in the hope of finding one day, this vortex that will perhaps lead you home, to your loved ones who you miss so much.  
This world is full of unexplainable things. Until recently, the sky had become dark, the colors around you had also become darker and you felt as if you were empty, as if you no longer really living. You didn't understand and were afraid... Then, just a few days ago, everything had returned to normal.

Still crouching over the wild grass, a tear flows on your cheek, with a feeling of sadness and nostalgia that invades you, while your loneliness weighs on you day after day. In spite of your very young age, you can't help but think about what your life would have been like without all this, thinking that you would probably be a college student, have a boyfriend and great projects?  
Sniffing and wiping your tears, you get up with your basket full and start to turn back when something in the bushes catches your attention. By leaning over slightly, you realize that it' s someone, someone unconscious and probably hurt... Very wary after everything you've been through since you've been living here, you first stay on your guard, ready to run away.  
You are fully conscious that he can't hurt you as he is, but you don't dare come any closer because you don't really know what to do. The rustling of the leaves in the woods alarms you, you feel that it' s better not to stay around any longer and you cannot leave this man here, you have to act and you are the only one here.  
And while you think of a way out, the young man on the ground opens his eyes and looks at you.  
He moves faintly, trying to get up without success, and then you don't have time to think, your conscience tells you to act as quickly as possible and you run towards him over the bushes.  
\- Are you injured?  
the young unknown doesn't answer. But now that you're so close to him, your heart races in your chest, you recognize this young man. You' ve seen him many times in the last few weeks around the lake, dressed in a blue scaly outfit, he was diving and disappearing in the depths of the lake while you fished for hours without seeing him come to the top of the water. Your eyes had crossed each time he was around and at your home, you found yourself often thinking about him and the more you came across each other around Lake Hylia, the more you wanted to get to know him.  
\- Can you still walk?  
\- I can... I think I can.  
Pulling his arm over your shoulder, you gently lift him up and he stands up, choking out a painfully whimpering voice. His legs are trembling, his green tunic is in a pitiful state and soaked in blood. Leaning against you, his sword and shield weigh heavy on you, but you hold on as you carefully walk down the slippery slope back home.  
He feels your tiredness and tries to hold on to himself so as not to weigh you down, using the very little strength he has left. But once he gets close to your hut, the young man dressed in green collapses, at the end of his strength.  
*

*

*  
At your place, the floor is now littered with his stuff. The young stranger is lying on your makeshift fur bed, where you dragged him with great difficulty, before you took off his clothes, keeping him in his pants. His wound is deep and bloody, you've never yet healed anyone else, only yourself, and you are unprepared, anxious that you will not be able to heal him well. You take a deep breath, you have to act, you can't let him die.  
You start by cleaning his wounds, he is still unconscious but you see him faintly twitching as you wipe a cloth soaked in warm water around his open wound on his waist. As you clean the blood, you gradually uncover his body, with its lightly tanned skin and toned, well-defined muscles. You soak the tissue again in warm water and squeeze it out before you wipe it over his chest, where his nipples start to pop out at the warm, moist feeling. But you are far too focused and worried to pay attention to these things.  
Your hands are trembling, you start to stitch his deepest wound, you are very afraid of doing it wrong, but you have no choice. The rubbing of the thread running through his flesh and thick skin makes you shudder with fright and your hands shake even more, taking a deep breath, you pull yourself together and hold on, you have to finish what you started.  
Now that his wound has been stitched up and you've applied some healing herbs to it, you take the time to examine him more closely. You have already noticed old scars on his body, is he a warrior or something like that? In this world, nothing surprises you anymore.  
You stare at his face, his long, pierced ears, like most people in this world. His hair are ash blond, his features are thin with beautiful cheekbones, long eyelashes and thick but well outlined eyebrows.  
He is beautiful, really beautiful...  
You are not at all used to the presence of other people, especially a handsome young man. But he's there, lying on your bed and you have nothing to do but wait for him to recover. Looking closer, you then notice the rip on the top of his pants, in the inner side of his thigh... You didn't see it earlier, because of its location very close to a part of the body that you don't usually look at first.  
The pants are stained with blood around the tear, a lot of blood... The wound underneath is probably serious. You don't want to look under there, but again, you don't really have a choice... You reach out your hands as confidently as you can and start to untie the string on his pants, "I have to fix him... I have to do it. "You repeat these words in your head, "I can't let his wound get infected, I can't let him die...". Your heart starts pounding despite all your efforts to be as natural as possible.  
You slowly lower the garment, gradually revealing his pelvis traced by two firm lines going further down, just where his pubic hair begins... But you stop. You don't dare to go further, while nodding your head you still think. Tear his pants? No, you wouldn't have another one to give him instead and you used what thread you had left to stitch up his wounds. "Ahhrg damn it! "You stuck your fingers between his skin and his pants and pulled, unconsciously holding your breath.  
The wound is very serious and you have nothing left to stitch him up again. It looks like a bite, the bite of a very angry Skullfish obviously. You clean around his raw flesh, taking care to avoid as much as possible to touch or even look at what is just above... Of course, you are not blind and the thing is still in front of your eyes, even if you don't look intentionally.  
This is the first time you see the genitals of a man in real life, you never thought you would see it in such circumstances. Once the wound has been cleaned, you apply herbs and tear a strip of your own clothing to bandage his upper thigh. Very quickly, you pull his pants up, much too quickly, and his testicles come out at the top, pushed by the garment you have hastily pulled up. Taken by panic by seeing its sex being compressed between its pants and under its belly button, you hurry to arrange the whole thing with your fingers, by pushing awkwardly all this mess inside. With your hand inside, you lightly press it down to push his penis down and you can finally pull the string tight and correctly.  
But another problem arises.  
By handling his private parts, you involuntarily stimulated them and now a tension is forming in his crotch, stretching the rough fabric that traps the hardened member.  
Blushing, you look away and get up fast to let him rest. Your tiredness and fever makes you lose your balance and you fall to the ground, you close your eyes and fall asleep exhausted against the wall, right next to your fireplace where the fire is still crackling.  
*

*

*  
When you wake up, you hear the crickets chirping, it's dark. You scan the room and on your bed, the young stranger sits and looks at you. "How long has he been awake waiting while I was still asleep?" You get up and take a few steps towards your bed where the young man is following you with his eyes.  
\- Good evening... I' m (your name)  
He still looks at you, his big blue almond-shaped eyes piercing you and literally make you forget what you were going to say.  
\- You were badly injured...  
\- Thank you for helping me.  
His deep and sweet voice makes your ears buzz, you already thought he was very beautiful but when you see him awake you realize how much more attractive he is.  
\- You must be hungry...  
You turn and walk to the fireplace where the soup is simmering all day long. You generously fill the only bowl you have and bring it to him in bed, he takes it with a slight tilt of his head and a smile on the corner of his lip. Is it his beauty or is it because of those years of loneliness? You stare at him while he slowly drinks the steaming bowl, without being able to take your eyes off him. As you look down on his abs, you notice that the miraculous herbs have already partially healed his most serious wound.  
He sighs as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and returns the empty bowl to you.  
\- Thank you (your name), I'm happy to put a name on your face...  
Apparently, he remembers you too and what he just said makes you think he must have been thinking about you as often as you were thinking about him.  
\- You're welcome, it's natural.  
\- No, not these days.  
\- I...I guess you must have met the wrong people.  
\- It has nothing to do with that...  
He takes a long breath, his eyes say a lot. He stares at a dark corner of the room, as if he sees someone there. You discern a slight expression of sadness on his face, he looks lost in his thoughts. He seems to have suffered a lot, like you... As you take a deep breath, you begin to engage in discussion.  
\- I believe that we should always help others, as if it were ourselves. No matter what it costs ...  
\- Yeah, I think so... But it's war, these are hard times, people are afraid, I can't blame them.  
He raises his beautiful eyes on you and you do your best to remain as neutral as possible.  
\- You took a big risk in saving me and bringing me home, you don't know me.  
You shudder to hear his deep and sweet voice.  
\- What's your name?  
He tries to stand up straight by leaning on the bed, but his wounds are still painful and make him wince and grit his teeth. Instinctively, you put your hand on his stitches where he puts his too. He lowers his head to his body, where your hands touch against his warm skin. You remain petrified and mute, while he slowly raises his gaze to you. A soft warmth invades your heart and you smile at him, totally under his charm. He smiles at you in turn, you think you are fainting as you find him more and more seductive.  
\- Link... That' s my name.  
On his soft skin, your hand shakes under his, you slowly slide it down to release it and he finally lets you go as your fingers slip against his skin giving him a slight shiver. You pull yourself together and look around you, shaking your head, to find something to do.  
\- I have to...Oh I have to change your bandaids!  
You get up quickly and grab the only clean cloth you have left lying over the fireplace. But then you remember that the only wound dressing to change is... Between his legs. As you swallow, you tear a long piece of the sheet and roll it up on your way back to Link.  
\- I had to do it earlier because you were unconscious, but... I guess you want to do it yourself now.  
Link looks down on his crotch, he nods without saying anything and reaches out his hand to you to get the clean bandage. You turn around with your back to him and wait for him to get it done. You hear him move to pull his pants down, then silence, so you wait again. You wait a long time and you don't hear anything anymore.  
\- If you're done I...  
When you turn around, you come face to face with him and you get startled. You didn't even hear him close.  
\- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.  
He apologizes, his worried look makes him look like a sad kitten. You are facing him and terribly close. And as you look into each other's eyes, an irresistible attraction comes out of your bodies, pushing you to go towards each other and you fight against it. Your whole body commands you to throw yourself into his firm, muscular arms that you look at without realizing it, from his toned shoulders to his hands holding the worn-out piece of cloth he had just replaced. Then he drops it to the ground.  
He runs his hand through your (long/short) hair and slides it down your back bringing you closer to him. You feel like you're running out of air because your breathing is getting faster, but you still stay calm. As you look into his eyes, you can read the loneliness and need for comfort reflected. You too need comfort, you too need to fill that cruel loneliness and you too... You put your hands on his body.  
You caress his pectorals, he rolls his arms around your waist and holds you close to him. You can't remember the last time you felt so good, his powerful arms around you, his body against yours... Then you realize that it's a waste of time, that this man will surely not stay here in this dilapidated shack with a complete stranger and there, fear seizes you and unable to contain you, you start crying.  
He loosens his grip on you and looks at you with a confuted look as he takes a step backwards.  
\- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, you were so kind and I...  
He sighs shamefully lowering his head.  
\- No one has been so nice to me for a long time, I get the wrong idea, forgive me...  
You feel regret and you curse yourself for being so emotional as Link walks away to pick up his stuff and get ready to leave. You don't want him to go away, you don't want to be alone again in the silence thinking about the insecure future, the painful memories, you grab him by his back and bury your face between his shoulder blades.  
\- Please stay!  
Link stops moving.  
\- You didn't misunderstand me... I'm just so happy to talk to you, to touch you...  
Your hands are holding his belly, you keep him desperately, a few minutes ago he made you understand that he too needs human warmth and you feel deep down inside that he wants to stay.  
\- Stay, at least tonight... Please stay.  
He turns to you, takes your face in his palms, and this time you don't fight this powerful attraction anymore and you let yourself go to his plump lips that are just waiting to be kissed. You taste the softness of his lips against yours, if Link wasn't holding you, your feet would leave the ground. Your heart is on fire as you feel the moisture from the inside of his lips as your kiss intensifies, it's your first kiss... His warm tongue goes into your mouth to caress yours and your tongues begin a languorous dance in your love-hungry mouths.  
You open your eyelids slightly to catch a glimpse of his closed eyelids, his long eyelashes perfectly drawing the curve of his eyes that slowly open as he no longer feels your delicious lips against his. He tilts his head into your neck, you feel his warm breath on your sensitive skin and your whole body is filled with a shiver of burning desire. He kisses your skin gently, then passionately as if he is about to devour you, wrenching from you moans of pleasure that you can't contain.  
Then he steps back to look at you, carnal thirst dominates his gaze, a burning sensation invades you and you feel this heat flowing between your thighs. Your body wanted Link on it, inside... So you slowly pass your hands over your shoulders, under the straps holding your dress and you untie them in one gesture, letting your dress slide down to your ankles, revealing your naked body to Link's eyes. You lower your head, blushing as you realize what you've just done, but Link is staring at you, he contemplates you for a long time, biting his lower lip, overwhelmed by your natural beauty, while you've always found yourself too wrapped/thin.  
\- You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen.  
His voice is low, deep and full of desire... His compliment makes you raise your head, it's been so long since you've felt so happy...You put your feet over your dress, leaving the garment on the ground and you get closer to Link. He watches you walk towards him in your sensual swaying and you see his massive erection ready to crack his pants if it isn't released quickly. With a slow motion, your finger slides down from his belly button to the groin, you untie the string and pull the pants down, letting his cock straighten out. Never before had you seen such a thing, it was so different from this morning, when he was still unconscious.  
His dick contracts and a thick, transparent fluid escapes from the swollen head. Your eyes hardly leave his exposed manhood to look up and find his gaze, Link blushed.You lock yourselves together, your kisses get hotter, more drooling, his cock slips between your tight thighs, rubbing along your wet and impatient slit. He groans in your mouth as he moves back and forth against your closed pussy, in a moist noise that excites you both. Then you feel his fingers taking the place of his cock to caress you. You already knew the solitary pleasure, but here it's much different, the sensation is much more intense, your body is more receptive as his fingers stroke your wet clitoris in a circular motion.  
You open your mouth when you break the kiss, your pussy has flooded his fingers that keep exploring your vulva going down to caress around your vagina, then up to your hard and puffy clitoris and caress it up and down between his thumb and index finger, as if he was jerking off a miniature cock. You bring your hand to your mouth to hold back a squeaky whine and Link leans over to your ear.  
\- Don't resist... It turns me on...  
His voice penetrated your ear as if he was fucking it and at the same time, his finger lightly squeezed your vulva to raise your mucous membrane a few millimeters and expose your sensitive clitoris. With his free hand, he sucked his finger to moisten it generously with drool and lowered it into your pussy to tease your bare button and slide his wet finger over it. The sensation is intoxicating, the pleasure makes you lose your footing, you don't hold back any more, your voice expresses the delight that Link makes you endure.  
\- Look what you're giving me...  
He takes your hand and brings it to his heavy, burning cock, you feel the tip flooding your fingers with pre cum and you grab his cock at the base. Kneeling down in front of him, you caress his cock from top to base, fascinated by the size, the thickness and all those veins that run through his shaft, you hear Link panting and in front of you, his balls get tighter with each breath he takes. His fluid drips down on your knees, you enjoy taking the time to discover the male's sex and as you slowly, sensually caress him, Link starts to move his pelvis to rub his dick harder in your hands. Your smile widens, he gets impatient and it's you that makes him feel that way. You now realize that Link wants to penetrate you...  
\- Link, it' s my first time...  
The young warrior strokes your hair, his finger goes down to under your chin to lift your face up to him and catch your gaze, and a soft smile curves his lips slightly. Then he gently pulls you up and suddenly your feet take off as he lifts you up without any difficulty to carry you. In his arms, you feel as light as a feather, you drown in each other's gaze as he walks towards your bed to carefully lay you down, standing over you. 

*  
*

\- I owe you my life, let me take care of you...  
He puts a long kiss on your collarbone and hums as he breathes your skin, laying kisses along your chest and catching your nipples in his mouth. His hand gently squeezes your other breast, softly pinching your nipple and rubbing it slowly to make it even harder. He suckles your breast, licks your sensitive tit and you bite your lip as you feel your desire reach its peak. Your thighs instinctively spread apart, inviting the beautiful warrior to get in your body.  
\- I'm ready, please come inside me...  
Link looks up at the dark corner of the narrow room and seems to hesitate, as if he's listening to someone talking to him, someone he's only one seeing.... But you can't wait any longer and as you put your arms around him, you pull his naked body against yours and Link finally focuses on you. His hand goes down to hold his cock and rubs it on your pussy to find your vagina. You bite your lip harder as you feel his big dick sliding down your vulva, between your lower lips and into your virgin hole. In one thrust, his cock sinks inside you and you make a little cry of pain.  
\- I'm sorry, do you wanna stop?  
Link looks really sorry, his worried look makes you melt and you smile at him, drawing his face towards you and kissing him.  
\- It's okay... Keep doing please.  
The anxiety disappears from his features, he raises a cheeky brow and pushes his dick even further into your pussy. You tense up and open your mouth, Link pushes a sigh of pleasure, the sexual heat takes you to the gut, your hands come on his back and you stick your nails into his skin. His hips move against you, your breath gets cut off every time the tip of his big cock hits the bottom of your pussy. You start shaking as your breath speeds up, the sex takes on a faster pace, Link fucks you hard, his balls slams against your perineum and you start screaming and groaning, wanting more.  
\- Aaaahhhh!  
The orgasm grabs you like a wave, Link smiles with full teeth, he puts his arms under your back and lifts you up as he stands on his knees. You roll your legs around him, his arms shake you against him while his hips move violently back and forth inside you, he also starts moaning in your ear in the most manly voice, your excitement makes you lose your mind. Never before have you dared hope to experience such a sensation even in your wildest dreams. Your skin is red with horny excitement and the desire to want more, in this position you sink your full weight on his cock as he pushes you up and down on it causing wet sounds of your wet mucous membranes rubbing against each other.  
You start screaming, tilting your head back, you yell out his name while he is still fucking you, making you feel his dick to the depths of your insides, you take it over and over again without getting fed up with it, Pleasure still rises within you, lifting your heart and a second orgasm even stronger, hits you like a bolt of lightning, your voice bursts out, your bodies are one, you feel owned and you love it, you love that he takes you with so much ardor, enjoying with a starving look the woman you are.  
\- You' re so gorgeous (your name) I still find it hard to believe that I'm really having sex with you at last...  
His words set your heart burning, you too find it hard to believe, all this time alone in facing your past that you sorely miss, all this time being resigned to end your life alone... Link has come to save you from your loneliness without you even knowing that he is also the savior of this kingdom.  
You feel alive.  
Link is panting with his mouth wide open, his eyes closed, focused on holding back his cumshot to make your pleasure last. This sight makes you wet like never before and you want to play it.  
\- Fuck me like a wild Link!  
At your request, Link opens his eyes and a strange glow comes through his eyes, making him look like a horny predatory beast. An electrifying shiver runs through your body and gives you goose bumps as he keeps looking at you in this beastly and dangerous way... You burst and thrust your tongue into his mouth, moaning his name and biting his lips, burning with lust and hunger for him... His powerful arms rest you on the bed and for a very short moment, frustration seizes you as you no longer feel the heat of his body against yours. But soon Link lifts you up by your hips to turn you over and his hands grab your ass and lift it up to his crotch. First he caresses your cheeks, massages them and spreads them apart as he licks his lips, you blush as you think of the view he has on your fully exposed ass.  
His cock slides over your line as he presses your cheeks against it, then he pulls his pelvis back and comes to slowly penetrate you again to feel every inch of your vagina squeezing around his cock. He blows for a long time while shivering and starts panting harder while he fucks you doggy-style like a rabbit, your mixed wetness floods your thighs and his testicles, he takes you like an animal in heat, you hear his voice shudder at the end of each of his gasps, you feel that he is very close.  
\- Fuck me Link!  
Link speeds up the pace of his already violent movements, your g-spot gets hotter and hotter and your third orgasm makes your eyes roll and your buttocks bulge, he makes you scream like a hysteric and you get him more aroused without even realizing it, he clenches his teeth and grunts trying to hold his load again but the copulation is far too hot, he doesn't want to ejaculate right away and he doesn't want to slow down either, your body drives him crazy he starts groaning as hard as you do, you feel him shaking against your body as he squeezes your hips between his fingers and pushes his pelvis hard against you, his voice twisted by the powerful orgasm that shakes him.  
The smell of sperm, unknown to you, invades the place. Link holds you close to him, undecided to withdraw when his cock has become very sensitive. You bend over to extract his cock from your vagina and turn around to watch him catch his breath, his cock contracts violently, spurting out ribbons of white, smelly cum, Link moans with each spurt, his body shakes with ecstasy, he looks at you insistently while he's in a state of post-orgsamic trance. He was careful not to tell you, but it was also his first time.  
You walk up to him on all fours and caress his spasming pecs, your hands go down languorously on his abs and then even lower, and Link makes a wince and moan while he jerks backwards. You didn't know that a man becomes very sensitive after an orgasm. He drops on his back and reaches out his arm with an adorable little smile on the corner of his lip, waiting for you to join him. As you huddle up to him, you notice that the bandage on his upper thigh is now soaked with blood.  
\- Oh my God... It's all my fault.  
Link sneers at you while stroking your waist and pulls you up to hug you.  
\- Shhh... It's nothing, I always get up quickly from my wounds.  
You stand there, naked, lying together, huddled close to each other, talking about everything and nothing. You tell him your story, when and how you got here, you tell him about your world, about technology, and he listens without cutting you off. His long ears get a bit raised every time you talk about revolutionary inventions such as airplanes, cell phones, television... He smiles, astonished to learn that there are ways to go to the moon. He talks about himself too, about his job as a goat herder, about his village... But he remains rather blurry about what he is doing at this time, you don't know why he was wounded and on the death's edge when you found him. You don't know why he often dives into this lake and by what miracle he manages to stay underwater for hours without oxygen. And why a goat breeder walks away from home with a sword and shield?  
You understand then that there are things he wants to keep for himself and you don't blame him. Your hands touch each other, your fingers intertwine... And you see this strange triangle slightly darker than his skin on the back of his hand. Link gets your eye on it as you stare at his hand with a curious look.  
\- just a birthmark...  
\- It's very pretty.  
You bring his hand to your lips and kiss it for a long time.  
\- I'm gonna have to leave you sweetie, I have some things to settle.  
Your heart tightens, you don't want to leave him, you can't leave him anymore... You bury your face in his neck and breathe in his scent by pulling gently on his dirty blond hair.  
\- Will you get back to me?  
You are afraid of his answer...  
\- I' ll do it whenever I can, if you would allow me to. I can' t do without you anymore...  
\- Then I'll wait for you, I'll be here, just come to me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I started the drawing thinking of putting reader's legs on Link's shoulders, but then I realized I couldn't guess the skin color...


End file.
